A Different Kind of Jasper
by wolfmyjic
Summary: By the title, you can guess it has something to do with 'The Blonde in the Game'. But don't fool yourself into thinking you know what it's completly about. A roundrobin piece. OneShot


**WolfMyjic and Siapom**

**presents a**

**_GoldenWolf Production_**

**A Different Kind of Jasper**

**A/N: Okay, so this little idea has been tickling my brain for a few days now. I found a little extra time on my hands, so I recruited Siapom to help me out. And this round-robin is what we came up with. Hope you all like.**

**A/N#2: This is based on the ending that the official FOX website has for 'The Blonde in the Game'. It talks about Cam talking with Brennan. And then the 'gang' going to the diner, where they all surprise Brennan with a … _present_.**

****

**Disclaimer: Siapom, myself, nor GoldenWolf Production owns 'BONES' (sad, we know). The plot line contained within is owned by Siapom and Myself thus is © Siapom, WolfMyjic 2006**

**Rating: K+**

**So with all that in mind, read on…**

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat at her desk staring at the open folder before her. Scenes from early that day played through her mind, making concentrating on work impossible. Brennan let out a heavy sigh and slumped back in her chair. She rubbed her face and then let her eyes drift shut, trying to clear her mind. However, all she could "see" were flashes of what had happened in the abandoned building. Booth – his arm raised to protect himself. Helen - bound and gagged, hanging on a chain. Lappin – a look of surprise taking over his expression before he fell to the ground. Booth's eyes – sympathetic as he confirmed Lappin was dead. Brennan opened her eyes and shook her head. There was a light rap of her door jam causing her to look up.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked. Her arms crossed loosely in front of her, and her brows were raised in questioned.

"I'm fine," Brennan said, leaning forward to pretend to look at the report.

"Listen, Doc," Cam began. "I won't say that I know how you feel, but you shot someone today - killed them. Maybe you should talk about it."

Brennan's body stiffened before she closed the file and turned a cold gaze to her boss. "I said, I'm fine."

Cam, not willing to give in, walked further into the room. "Look, I know we aren't exactly the best of friends. But, I want you to know that I'm here to help out in any way that I can. You saved my friend's life today. I'd owe you for that if for no other reason."

"Your friend?" Brennan began, standing. "I didn't do what I did for you. I did it for Booth. He's my friend too. He's _my_ partner. I know he would die for me, but I wasn't just going to stand by and watch that happen. So, don't think for one minute I killed that bastard for you."

"I never said you did," Cam defended. "I just meant that, well, Booth and I go way back."

"I don't want to hear it," Brennan said, holding up a hand.

"But – "

"Dr. Saroyan, I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave me alone. I still have work to do." Brennan turned back to her computer and pulled up a meaningless case file just to have something to look at.

"Dr. Brennan, I understand that you are dedicated to your work, but don't you think you should take some time off. I think it would be a really good idea for you to – "

Brennan's cell phone rang. Brennan reached for it quickly, effectively cutting off Cam's argument. "Brennan. That's fine. Okay, bye." She flipped her phone shut and turned back to Cam. "That was Booth. He's coming by to pick me up. We're going to go talk to Epps.

"You know, you're going to have to deal with this sooner or later," Cam said.

"Preferably later and not with you."

XxXxX

Brennan held a glass of water in her hands. Staring at the ice kept her thoughts from wandering too far. Angela had convinced her to get out of the lab for the night and go with the rest of the squints to the diner for some late food. She tried to join in with the rest of them, but she just wasn't in the mood. And to make things even worst, Booth had disappeared after dropping her off from talking with Epps. She glanced up when she heard Angela snort and start to cough. She hadn't been paying attention to what the others were saying, so she didn't know what was so funny that her friend had practically caused herself to choke.

"He didn't!" Angela yelled. When Zack nodded, she burst into another round of laughter. "Oh my God. I can just picture it. That crazed gleam he gets in his eyes…the open-mouthed amazement." Still giggling, Angela waved her hand at her face, trying to calm herself down.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Brennan's glanced across the table at Hodgins. She watched as the flushed and obviously angry entomologist turned to her wildly grinning assistant. "Zack, the next time you want to tell a story about your day, leave me out of it."

Brennan felt the corners of her mouth tug up, but quickly fall back to a frown. She turned her gaze back to her half-empty glass. "Hey there," a voice said, and she turned to see Booth sitting down beside her.

"Hi."

"You doing okay?"

Brennan nodded. "Yeah."

Booth reached over and plucked the glass from her hands. He sniffed at the liquid and then took a drink. "You know, hard liquor works better for drowning your sorrows."

Brennan offered him a half-smile. "I'm not trying to get drunk, Booth."

"Good, cause it'll take you forever drinking water."

Brennan swatted his arm. "Not if you continue to drink the rest of what's in the glass!" She pulled the glass out of his hand. "Go get your own."

He beamed as the corners of her mouth turned up in a small grin. He was about to continue with his teasing when Angela interrupted.

"Wow, Booth. We've been trying to get her to smile for hours, and it only takes you a matter of minutes. What's your secret?"

With exaggerated shock, he turned to her, mouth hanging open. "You mean you haven't figured it out, yet? You – the observer of all those around her?"

Brennan gave a friendly groan. "Booth! Don't encourage her."

Giving her a stern look, he continued, "No, Bones. Now, Angela deserves to know my secret." He leaned over the table and, with a stage whisper, said, "It's what Bones calls my Charm Smile. She can't resist it!"

Angela busted out laughing and Hodgins covered a chuckle.

"Booth!" Brennan scolded.

"What?" he asked innocently. "It's true, isn't it?"

"Oh, don't worry, Sweetie," Angela said. "It is hard to resist him." Angela patted Booth on the cheek, causing him to flash her a wide smile.

"Oh, please," Brennan said, rolling her eyes. "Don't stroke his ego."

"Now be nice, Bones, or I won't give you your present."

"Present?" Brennan questioned. "What present? It's not my birthday."

"I know, think of it as a feel better present. Now, close your eyes." Brennan looked at him warily, but did as she was told. "Keep them closed."

She heard movement, and a few hushed whispers. Then, "Okay, open them."

"Surprise!" Booth, Angela, Hodgins and Zack yelled. Booth stood before her holding the cutest little black, potbelly piglet she had ever seen.

"Meet Jasper," Booth said with a smile, holding the pig out.

"For me?" Brennan asked, taking the animal.

"Well, I'm more of a dog person," Booth said. "So..."

Brennan smiled at him, and hugged the piglet close. "Thank you, Seeley," she said.

"Anything for you, Temperance."

* * *

_Thanks to Siapom for helping me write this. I think we did a dang good job for the time of night. And if you haven't gone to the FOX website and read the summary this was based on...you really need too. I mean, do they even watch the show before writing about them? And if that was gonna be the ending...wonder why they changed it?_

_Anyway, that's all Folks!_


End file.
